


TK/Carlos: Drabbles and Shorts

by 221BSunsetTowers



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Caring Carlos Reyes, Domestic Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Soft Carlos Reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: A collection of my TK/Carlos stories that are drabbles/shorts written from prompts.Chapter 1: TK/Carlos, Dancing in the RainChapter 2: TK/Carlos, Early Morning Cuddles
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake & TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. TK/Carlos: Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Character tags and additional tags may be added to as I write more of these.
> 
> Feel free to leave me a prompt on here or at ciaimpala on tumblr if you have anything you'd like to see me write!

Chatting with Michelle, Carlos didn’t even miss a beat when he felt arms slide around him from behind. Leaning back into TK’s embrace, he twisted his head slightly to kiss TK’s temple, before his eyes fell on the plate now held in front of him.

“There were only a few brownies left, and I know how much you wanted one,” TK said with a grin, breaking off a piece and putting it to Carlos’ lips. Carlos kissed TK’s fingers before taking the proffered bite into his mouth.

“Ugh, sickening,” Michelle teased, rolling her eyes. “Shouldn’t the honeymoon phase have been over by now? It’s been over a year since the wedding.”

“One year, three months, and two days,” Carlos answered back, smirking as Michelle groaned.

“Isn’t my husband just the smartest and hottest person alive?” TK said with a mischievous smile, “and the things he does in bed, I-“

“You win, you win, I’ll give you two some alone time!” Michelle covered her ears with a loud laugh, patting Carlos on the cheek before lightly slugging TK in the shoulder as she passed.

“That is one strong woman,” TK grumbled, but he was laughing as he rubbed the spot Michelle’s fist had grazed. “Kiss and make it all better?” He turned Carlos in his arms, offering up a pout.

“She’s right, you’re sickening,” Carlos teased, leaning in to kiss TK’s lips softly. “And we’re in public, baby. Family and friends everywhere.”

Glancing around them, TK smiled. These backyard gatherings had become a tradition since even before their wedding. Their friends and family eating, drinking, and relaxing together whenever shifts and schedules matched up.

They usually lucked out with the weather, but as TK looked around, he realized the previously blue sky had been suddenly swamped by gray clouds. Just as suddenly, the rain started, a downpour washing paper plates and crumbs off the tables, and sending people scattering for cover. The kids present abandoned their slices of cake and bowls of ice cream to run through the mud, screaming with laughter as the water splashed down around them.

TK grabbed Carlos’ hand, ready to run with him into the house, but Carlos tugged him back, securing him in his arms again.

“Do you hear that?” Carlos asked with a smile, and TK listened, as the faint strains of a song managed to make itself heard over the rain.

“The song we had our first dance to at our wedding,” TK answered, a soft smile stealing across his face as he looked at Carlos.

“May I have this dance?” Carlos asked, his arms wrapping around TK’s waist, and TK laughed, nodding as he looped his arms around Carlos’ neck and lay his head on his chest. They swayed together, unaware of Michelle filming them through the window, a grin on her face.

“We are sickening,” TK mumbled into Carlos’ shirt, voice light with laughter. “And soaked.”

“Look at it this way, Tiger,” Carlos whispered into TK’s ear, “we have to get out of these wet clothes afterwards.”

“Dancing and dessert,” TK said with a mischievous grin and a wink, and Carlos shook his head, laughing as he kissed TK softly.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Carlos answered, and they stood in the middle of the waterlogged backyard, softly singing along with the song, trading kisses, swaying to the song still making its way through the storm.


	2. Early Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble from the prompt: TK and Carlos plus early morning cuddles. 
> 
> Plus I decided they needed a baby.
> 
> Little amount of words, big amount of fluff.

Even with the footsteps muffled by the bedroom carpeting, Carlos knew exactly what was happening. “She suckered you again, didn’t she?” Carlos mumbled with a soft laugh, turning over in their bed to face a sheepish TK, holding a baby girl in a pair of fire engine footie pajamas.

  
“I mean, if my crooning I Want It That Way doesn’t soothe her back to sleep, what will?” TK said, his grin morphing into a yawn. Carlos patted the empty side of the mattress.

  
“Get in here, baby and baby,” Carlos said, chuckling as he planted sleepy kisses around TK’s dramatic pout, before reaching over and scooping their baby girl into his arms. “Did you sucker Daddy TK baby girl, did you sucker him?” he cooed, eyes twinkling as he heard TK sigh dramatically behind him.

  
“Yes, because Papa Carlos can always resist you,” TK teased, dancing his fingers up and down the baby’s belly. “Isn’t that right, sweet Miss Miriam?”

  
"You've got an early shift today, babe." Carlos glanced at the clock next to the bed. "Why don't I take her so you can grab another hour of sleep?"

  
"Or I could grab cuddles?" TK's eyes danced mischeviously as he fluttered his eyelashes, nuzzling his face into Carlos' neck.

  
"Or you could grab cuddles," Carlos agreed, laughing, kissing the side of TK's head before turning on his side, Miriam nestled safely in the crook of his arm. TK slid under the covers, grinning as Miriam immediately wrapped one of his fingers in her tiny fist, and Carlos immediately pulled TK close with his free arm. Letting out a contented sigh as he rested his head on Carlos' chest, TK let his eyes drift closed, safely cocooned by his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts over on tumblr at 221BSunsetTowers! Thanks for reading!


End file.
